


I Never Got To Say

by a_salty_alto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Inspired by a Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Ever since Steve had left him behind in Siberia, Steve had thought about what he would do when he saw Tony again. He planned. He went over every possibility, everything Tony might scream in his face.Yet for all he was a master strategist, Steve had failed to consider one possibility: that he wouldn't see Tony again.





	I Never Got To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Cap-IM's MCU tribute for Infinity War, becuase the trailer gave me feelings

Ever since Steve had left him behind in Siberia, Steve had thought about what he would do when he saw Tony again. He planned. He went over every possibility, everything Tony might scream in his face.

Yet for all he was a master strategist, Steve had failed to consider one possibility: that he  _ wouldn't _ see Tony again.

The first time Steve had seen Tony, he was watching footage of Iron Man and had assumed Tony only fighting for himself.

The last time he sees Tony, it's footage of the man flying off to save the world. To use himself as bait, as a buffer between Earth and the threat he used to wake up screaming about.  
  
It's unthinkable. Steve _knows_ Tony. Maybe not as much as he'd have liked, but he knows that Tony wanted to fix this... whatever it was- _had_ _been_ \- between the two of them. Tony's goal the whole time had been to keep them, the Avengers, together. He can't die. He can't leave things unfinished like this.  
  
Still, Steve watches as Thanos presents Tony's body to the Earth.  
  
Beaten, broken, bloody.  
  
It was a warning to all those who cross the Mad Titan.

There are so many things Steve had wanted to say that he can't anymore. There are so many things Steve wanted to do with Tony after all this was over. He can't, he'll never-   
  
When the army arrives and chaos errupts across the Wakandan jungle, Steve has one thing on his mind as he locks eyes with Thanos across the battlefield.   
  
"You humans are fools. Didn't you see what I did to your pitiful knight?" Thanos mocks when Steve confronts him.   
  
"Yes." Steve says. His voice shakes with anger. With grief. With despair. He wanted to fix things with Tony. Now that chance was gone. This monster stole it from him. There's only one thing to do now. One thing he can do.   
  
"And I'm going to Avenge him."   
  



End file.
